Shadow Sirens
The Shadow Sirens were three sisters who served the Shadow Queen throughout the events of Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. The group consists of Beldam, Marilyn, and Vivian. However, after Vivian joined Mario's party, Doopliss became the newest member later. Members Beldam The leader of the Shadow Sirens. Beldam is ill-tempered and constantly yells at Vivian for doing things. However, by the end of the game, Beldam starts to treat Vivian nicer. In battle, Beldam uses numerous of spells to help power up her team or power down Mario's team. She can also use a blizzard-like move that may freeze Mario and his partners. Marilyn Another member of the Shadow Sirens. She is most likely the muscle of the group and Marilyn doesn't talk in straight sentences. In battle, Marilyn mainly powers herself up and uses a lightning attack that can hurt both Mario and his partners. Vivian The youngest of the Shadow Sirens. Vivian is the tender-hearted one that always gets yelled at by Beldam. She eventually disbands from her group and joins Mario's side. Doopliss The newest member of the Shadow Sirens. He joins the group just shortly after Vivian left. At the end of the game, it appears that Doopliss no longer hangs with the Shadow Sirens. Plot The Shadow Sirens are first summoned by Sir Grodus after learning that a guy named Mario has obtained the first Crystal Star. They were ordered to retrieve the map from him and gives them a photo of Mario to recongize him. At Boggly Woods, the Shadow Sirens wait for Mario's arrival but Beldam begins to argue at Vivian for taking a Necklace without permission. Marilyn notices Mario and tries to tell Beldam but Beldam is too angry at Vivian for taking the Necklace and losing the picture of Mario. However, Beldam reveals the picture and gets angry once more that Vivian messed them up. However, Mario comes back and the Shadow Sirens quickly get into a fight with him. However, they were defeated by Mario and are forced to retreat. The Shadow Sirens aren't seen again until Chapter 4 in Twilight Town where they plan on using the Superbombomb on Mario. However, Vivian (really Beldam) loses it and Beldam forces Vivian to search for it. After meeting a strange person, Vivian joins up with him later to be revealed as Mario and disbands from her sisters. At the end of the Chapter, Beldam and Marilyn wonder where Vivian is and they notice a fleeing Doopliss passing by. By Chapter 6, the Shadow Sirens and Doopliss cause trouble on the Excess Express. As their first part of their plan, Doopliss plans on destroying the train with Nitro Honey Syrup by disguising himself as Zip Toad. However, he was later caught but managed to escape. Soon, Beldam appeared saying she is trying to stall the train while they get to Poshley Heights to get to the Crystal Star first. They almost succeed as a large monster stops the train. At Poshley Heights in the Poshley Sanctum, it appears that Mario and his friends are too late and the Shadow Sirens have got to the Crystal Star first. However, Pennington revealed that the Crystal Star was a fake and the real one was hidden deeper in the Sanctum. In the Palace of Shadow, the Shadow Sirens ambush Mario and his friends near the fountain. Mario and his friends once again defeat the group and they lay down in defeat. However, it was revealed later the Beldam was just using Grodus to help revive the Shadow Queen. The Shadow Queen ends up getting defeated by Mario foiling their plans. At the end, it was revealed that Vivian rejoined the Shadow Sirens and Beldam promises to be nicer to Vivian. Doopliss seems to have disbanded from the group. Music The Shadow Sirens Shadow Sirens Scuffle Trivia *The Shadow Sirens are one of few mini-bosses in the game to have their own battle music. de:Schattentrio it:Trisdombra Category:Characters in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:Bosses in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Groups Category:Former villains Category:Trios